Advances in content processing technologies enable computing systems to mark specific portions of digital images as selected. This is an indispensable task in digital image editing, as doing so serves as a starting point for many image editing operations, such as content replacement, color and tone manipulation, blurring, copying and pasting, and so on. These computing systems can, for instance, select portions of digital images based on user inputs received relative to the portions. An example of image content that client device users may provide input for selecting is human skin. These users may do so to perform a variety of image editing operations in relation to skin depicted in images, such as to remove blemishes from the skin, smooth the skin, darken the skin, lighten the skin, and so forth.
Conventionally configured systems for selecting skin in digital images may select not only the skin in these digital images but also non-skin portions having a similar color to the skin. Consequently, conventional systems may force client device users to manually initiate operations to remove selected non-skin portions—or provide additional inputs to select just the skin from these initially selected portions—before they can perform desired image editing operations in relation just to the depicted skin. Accordingly, selecting solely exposed skin of digital images may be tedious with conventionally configured systems. Due to this, client device users may avoid performing operations in relation solely to skin and thus may not create digital content with exposed skin that is visually pleasing.